theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lincoln After Dark
My eighteenth fanfiction. Enjoy! One evening, the Loud sisters had gotten dressed and were downstairs. "This is literally going to be the best night ever", Lori said. "You said it", Lincoln said. The girls were disappointed to see Lincoln standing behind them. "What are you doing here", Lynn asked. "I'm going on the Loud night out", Lincoln said. "Sorry", Lori said, "you're not invited." "Why not", Lincoln asked. "Based on our last few nights out, you're bad luck", Lisa said. "I am not bad luck", Lincoln said. "You kind of are", Lola said. Lincoln was upset. "Come on", Lincoln said, "Leni, Luna, you can't possibly agree with them." "Honestly, we think you are bad luck", Leni said. "Aw, come on", Lincoln said. "Sorry", Lori said, "it's a majority vote." Lincoln watched as the girls drove away in Vanzilla. "Traitors", Lincoln said. Lincoln angrily walked to his room and sat down on his bed. "I've been mistreated before, but this takes the cake", Lincoln said, "leaving me all alone in the house while they..." Lincoln then caught himself. "Leaving me all alone in the house", Lincoln said. Lincoln looked under his bed and pulled out a box full of comics books and turned to the audience. "I never get to do anything I like without my sisters interrupting me, but with them out of the house, I can finally have some time to myself", Lincoln said. Lincoln stripped down to his underwear and began reading a comic. "Here we go", Lincoln said, "comic number one." Lincoln read comics for a long time, and soon finished his last one. "Wow", Lincoln said, "I read all my comics in an hour, that's a new record." Lincoln went downstairs and got on the phone. "Hello, Bobby", Lincoln said, "I'd like a meat lovers pizza." Bobby later drove over and gave Lincoln his pizza. "Here you go, bro", Bobby said. "Thanks, Bobby", Lincoln said. He then handed Bobby a wad of cash. "Keep the change", Lincoln said. Lincoln ate his pizza at the grown-up table and turned to the audience. "Getting the last slice isn't the only pizza problem I have", Lincoln said, "It's always been plain ol' pepperoni, and I've never gotten a pizza I actually want, until tonight." Lincoln finished his pizza and put the leftovers in the fridge for lunch at school one day. Later, Lincoln turned the TV on and saw that the season finale of "ARGGH!" that he missed. "Yes", Lincoln said, "now I don't have to worry about Lori taking the remote." Lincoln watched the episode. "That was just like our basement adventure", Lincoln said, "although without Cliff and his scratching post and Lily pooping herself." Lincoln then looked inside his box and found some video games. "Yes", Lincoln said, "this is my chance to play games without my sisters disturbing me." Lincoln played "Stock Car Revolution 2011", "Super Dangerous Hunting", and "ARGGH!: The Video Game". "Wow", Lincoln said, "that was amazing." Lincoln heard a key in the lock and saw that the girls had returned. "Well", Lincoln said, "look who decided to come back." "Hey, Lincoln", Lori said, "we just wanted to see what you were doing." "Save your sympathy", Lincoln said, "I've been having a great time without you." "Really", Leni asked. "Yeah", Lincoln said, "I've been reading comics in my underwear, watching "ARGGH!", everything I never get to do." The girls looked at each other. "So there aren't enough comics for ten more", Lori asked. Lincoln looked at his sisters, who had sorry expressions on their faces. "So, you girls ever read comics in your underwear", Lincoln asked. Later, Lincoln and his sisters were reading comic books in their underwear. "Doing all the stuff I did tonight was fun", Lincoln said, "but it's much better with my family." "You said it, Linc", the girls said. They laughed and continued reading their comic books. The End Trivia * Inspiration for this fanfiction comes from few positive predictions for No Such Luck. * Two of Lincoln's comics have references on them: ** The one he reads first has Mr. Incredible from The Incredibles on the cover. ** The last one he is shown reading has the Ninja Steel Rangers from Power Rangers Ninja Steel on the cover. Category:Episodes